1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector pick-up cover, and more particularly to a connector pick-up cover adapted to be mounted to a connector for assisting the connector to be surface mounted onto a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
SMT (Surface Mounting Technology) machines utilizing vacuum pressure to pick-up connectors and then placing them onto a printed circuit board for soldering are well known in the electronic assembly art. However, the connector usually need make the picked-up surface flat so as to be picked up by the SMT machine. But at present, there are many connectors having uneven surfaces, so that results in the SMT machine unable of picking up the connectors. Finally the connectors cannot choose but be placed onto the printed circuit board by hand that reduces manufacture efficiency. Furthermore, during the process of surface-mounting, the connector will be apt to bias so that often results in an inferior engagement between the connector and the printed circuit board.